The Whole Weekend to Themselves
by sweetiex3
Summary: The guys decide to take a vacation, away from the girls. Danny leaves DJ in charge. Will there be chaos? What will happen? Believe me, the story is better than the summary. PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE
1. Hugs and Kisses

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I've written a few fanfics before but this is my first Full House fanfic. Hope you like it! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! And like I do in my other stories, I WILL reply to them.. anyway enjoy the story!

This takes place when DJ is 14, Stephanie is 9, and Michelle is 4. (I think they're 5 years apart, I'm not really sure.)

* * *

"Where are my keys!" Danny said, desperately searching for his keys. The Tanner men were off on a vacation, leaving the girls at home.

"Uh, dad? You're holding your keys." DJ pointed out.

"Oh, right." Danny replied, blushing. "I'm going to miss you girls so much! Now give me a kiss!"

"Don't forget your Uncle Jesse!" Jesse said, carrying the luggage down the stairs.

"And one for me too!" Joey added."

"Now girls…" Danny faced Stephanie and Michelle. "You girls are going to be on your BEST behavior for your sister DJ, you got that?"

"You got it dude!" Michelle said, pointing her thumb up with her cutest little4-year-oldsmile ever.

Danny turned to DJ. "Now DJ, you have to take good care of your sisters for me ok? Oh and also, call grandma later to come down here and check on you girls. Oh yeah and one more thing, I'll leave my cell phone on the whole entire trip so if there's ANY emergency, give me a ca-″

"DAD!" DJ interrupted. "I know! I know! You told us this yesterday about 10 times already!"

"Really? It seemed more like 100 times" Stephanie added.

Danny smiled. "Ok, I'm counting on you DJ."

After what seemed like hours of just hugs and kisses, Danny, Joey, and Jesse left the house, leaving the girls at home, alone.

"YES!" DJ squealed. "A WHOLE weekend all to myself!"

"Excuse me!" Stephanie said, an annoyed expression on her face. "Don't forget about us!"

"Well of course I won't forget about you two!" DJ smiled mischievously. "'Cause for the whole weekend, you two will be my slaves! Now bow down to your Queen DJ!"

Stephanie groaned. "Whatever!" she said, as she ran to her room. Michelle followed.

"This is going to be the BEST weekend ever!" DJ said, plopping down on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that was kinda short. Well did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. A Living Nightmare

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for all your reviews!

**Me-** Thanks for all your tips! You're going to find out why Becky isn't in this story in this chapter. Thanks again!

**WLiiAfanatic****- **Thanks! DJ was just teasing her sisters when she said that.

Enjoy this next chapter!

"DJ!" yelled a voice that sounded like Stephanie's. "I need help with this problem on my homework!"

DJ sighed. She was doing her homework in the kitchen when Stephanie called her. "Alright, I'm coming!" she replied. She walked up the stairs to their room. (A/N: I'm not sure if DJ had her own room at this age. I think she had it around 15?)

"What is it?" DJ answered to Stephanie's call.

"Oh, nevermind. I figured out the problem already." Stephanie answered, smirking. Another voice called DJ's name.

"DJ!" Michelle called.

"Hang on Michelle! I'll be right there!" DJ replied. She turned back to Stephanie. "Steph, that wasn't very nice! I know you called me just to make me walk all the way up here."

"Who me?" Stephanie answered innocently. "Who would do such a thing!"

"Whatever." DJ groaned and rolled her eyes. She started heading towards Michelle's room.

"What is it Michelle?" She said, standing at Michelle's doorway. "OH MY GOSH! Michelle! What on earth are you doing!" DJ said, looking at the mess Michelle had done with a board game.

"I'm playing Momopoly!" Michelle replied, obviously pronouncing Monopoly wrongly.

"Michelle! I told you not to get into my board games!" DJ said, sighing. "Now help me clean this up. If dad were here, you would've been in big trouble."

"Ok, ok." Michelle said, throwing the little game pieces into the box messily.

"Michelle, don't throw." DJ said calmly. "Place the pieces 'gently' in the box. Like this." DJ said, as she showed Michelle what to do.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Michelle said, running out of the room.

"_Ok, I admit it. Maybe this babysitting thing isn't such a good idea." _DJ started thinking to herself. _"If only Becky hadn't gone back to Nebraska to visit her family. She would've been a big help!" _

"DJ!" Stephanie called from their room, again.

DJ groaned. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think I need Kimmy's help."

**A/N: **Ok sorry, another short story. Well please REVIEW! I'll try my best to make the next chapter a little longer.


	3. A Litte Help From Kimmy

**A/N: **Here's my next chapter! I'm not replying to any reviews in this chapter because I didn't have that much for my last one…so please review!

* * *

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"DJ!" Stephanie called.

"I'm coming!" DJ yelled back, grunting as she got up from the ground after cleaning up after Michelle.

"What is it?" DJ asked at the doorway. "Oh, and it better real this time!"

"Why, of course it is!" Stephanie said in her most innocent voice ever. "Can you please, grab that book on that high shelf over there?"

"Stephanie! Just get a chair and get it yourself!" DJ replied.

"Oh, but DJ, I might fall and break my tiny little legs. Oh please, won't you take a minute off whatever you're doing and help a sister in need?"

"Fine!" DJ groaned as she reached up for the book. She handed it to Stephanie and started towards the door, out of the room to go check on Michelle.

"DJ! I didn't want this one!" Stephanie yelled. "I wanted the one next to it!"

"STEPHANIE! GET IT YOURSELF!" DJ screamed, aggravated by her sister. She turned around and started heading downstairs. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" DJ said, taking the last two steps down the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hola Tanneritos!" the annoying, familiar voice of Kimmy's said.

"Thank God you're here Kimmy!" DJ said with a sigh of relief. "You have no idea what a nightmare my day has been!"

"Aw, DJ!" Kimmy said, sympathetically. "Don't worry! Why don't you just lie down and take a good rest! I'll go take care of those little squirts….uh..I mean..angels!"

"I don't know Kimmy." DJ said, feeling uncomfortable with the plan. After all, it WAS Kimmy they were talking about. "It's not that you're not a good babysitter, it's just that I don't think it's fair for me to rest while you watch my sisters."

"Don't worry!" Kimmy smiled. "Everything's gonna be alright!"

The phone rang.

"I'll go get that." DJ said, heading towards the phone. "Why don't you go check on Michelle and Stephanie? I'll be right back."

"Ok." Kimmy agreed and started looking around for Michelle and Stephanie.

"Hello?" DJ said into the phone.

"DJ! How's it going?" Danny said on the other line.

"Uh, fine!" DJ replied.

"How are the girls?"

"They're great! Uh, Stephanie's doing homework, and…Michelle's taking her afternoon nap!" DJ lied.

"Good. Is the house clean?"

"Yeah! Couldn't have been more spotless!"

"Well then, I just wanted to call to check on you girls. I'll be home on Sunday, so if you need ANYTHING then-″

"DAD!"

"Oh, right, sorry." Danny replied. "Well take care!" He said as he hung up.

"PHEW!" DJ said, hanging up the phone. She went to check on Kimmy and her sisters.

"Stephanie!" DJ said, surprised to see her sister actually doing homework without any fuss. "Wow, uh, keep up the good work!" She said as she turned around and headed out, to check on Michelle.

"Michelle!" She said, as she opened the door slowly, walking into Michelle's room. Michelle was sound asleep on her bed. DJ smiled and turned around, seeing Kimmy standing right behind her.

"How'd you do it!" DJ asked, as she closed the door to Michelle's room.

"Magic!" Kimmy said, smiling.

"No, really, how'd you do it?"

"Ok fine, I'll tell you what I really did." Kimmy started. "I read Michelle a few books, and tucked her in her bed. Simple as that."

"Really? That's it! Wow!" DJ said, surprised. "And what about Stephanie? How'd you get her to do her homework!"

"Oh, that was easy. I just told her how not doing her homework could lead her to bad grades, which could lead to not getting into college, which can't get her a job, and then she'd be living on the streets!"

"Wow, Kimmy, you're amazing!" DJ said.

"Yeah, I know." Kimmy replied, confident in herself.

DJ laughed. "Now that my sisters are FINALLY doing what they're supposed to be doing, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! I'll go pop the popcorn!" Kimmy replied.

"Ok! I'll go get the movie." DJ suggested.

DJ thought about Kimmy. She could actually have a brain in that big head of hers. Sometimes she just needs to use it.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! Did you like it? Please review! I'll reply to them in my next chapter! Oh and try not to use any flames! Unless you MUST, then go ahead and use them! 


	4. Revenge

**MontanaGirl3012010****-** Thanks!

**Me-** Thanks!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"PSST!" said Stephanie. She was in Michelle's room after finishing her homework.

"Shhh! I'm sleeeeeeeeeping!" Michelle replied sleepily.

"Michelle wake up! This is important!" Stephanie said, poking a sleepy Michelle.

"What is it!" Michelle replied, in her little girl voice.

"Don't you see what's happening!" Stephanie started. "DJ's trying to ruin our lives!

"She is?" Michelle questioned.

"Yes! And now I think she needs some life-ruining of her own." Stephanie smiled mischievously. "We have to make DJ's weekend the worse weekend she ever had!"

"Bad Stephanie!" Michelle said as she hit her sister on the head.

"Ow!" Stephanie said. "What about if I give you a dime?" Stephanie bargained.

"A quarter!" Michelle insisted.

"Fine, a quarter. Now will you help me?"

"You got it dude!" Michelle replied.

"Ok, now here's what we do…" Stephanie started whispering her plan in Michelle's ear.

Michelle gasped. "Bad Stephanie!" She said once again, hitting Stephanie on the head.

"I'll give you another quarter!" Stephanie persuaded.

"Okay!" Michelle's mad face suddenly turned into a smile.

* * *

"Poor Billy." DJ said to Kimmy. They were talking about the movie they were watching. "He doesn't know what he's in for."

"And Susie too. Boy, I'm glad I'm not her right now." Kimmy said, plopping a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hey did you feel that?" DJ said, rubbing her head.

"Feel what?" Kimmy replied.

"It felt like something dropped on my head. Like water or something. It's not raining, is it?"

Kimmy glanced out the window. "Nope, looks pretty sunny to me." She felt a drop on her head. "Hey, I think I felt something on my head! Who's doing that!" She started looking around.

"Stephanie! Michelle!" DJ said, finding Stephanie and Michelle on the staircase, water guns in their hands.

"Michelle!" Stephanie whispered. "Run!"

"You guys get back here!" DJ started chasing. Kimmy followed.

"Let's go to the bathroom!" Stephanie screamed to Michelle as they were being chased. The two reached the bathroom and locked the door before DJ and Kimmy could reach them.

"Stephanie!" DJ banged on the door. "You better not cause anymore trouble!"

"Just let them stay in there." Kimmy suggested. "They'll have to come out eventually."

"Yeah you're right." DJ agreed. The two went downstairs and continued with their movie.

In the bathroom-

"PHEW!" Stephanie said with relief. "That was a close one!"

"Yeah…it…was." Michelle agreed, breathing between each word.

"Hey Michelle, I've got another plan." Stephanie said.

"Another one!" Michelle said, shrugging.

"Yup." Stephanie smiled, rubbing her hands together. She whispered her new plan into Michelle's tiny ear.

"Nuh uh! No way jose!" Michelle disagreed. "I'm not doing that to DJ!"

"How about another quarter?" Stephanie offered.

"Ok!" Michelle agreed.

* * *

"So what'd you think about the movie?" DJ asked as the two friends walked up towards DJ and Stephanie's bedroom.

"Eh, it was okay." Kimmy replied.

"Yeah I thought so too." DJ agreed. "They could've added a little more action."

"Yeah, and a little more comedy!" Kimmy said, opening the door to DJ's room.

"Whoa baby!" DJ cried when she saw what her room looked like. It was a complete mess. Books and papers were everywhere, beds were un-made, posters were on the ground, and toys and board games were scattered all over the ground.

"STEPHANIE!" DJ screamed. "I'll get you for this!"

From Jesse's room, Stephanie and Michelle was watching the whole thing.

"Phase 2 complete!" Stephanie said, slapping a high-five with Michelle.

**A/N: **Well how was it? Honestly, I didn't think it was as good as my previous chapters. What do you think? Please review! Oh and by the way, just in case you think Stephanie can't get any meaner, she'll become nicer in the following chapters.


	5. Sisterly Love

**A/N: **Thanks for all of your reviews! )

**Me: **Thanks! Yeah I guess you could put it that way, Michelle hitting Stephanie on the head…learning it from Jesse. I just wrote that to add more humor to the chapter. Thanks for all your reviews! They're really helpful! )

**JamzGirl: **THANKS! Yeah I changed the summary to "the guys decide to take a vacation". I guess I didn't notice that when I was typing the summary before, thanks again!

Please REVIEW! ) Flames are accepted, but, only if you MUST use them.

(line)

"Stephanie! I don't think this is a good idea!" Michelle said, shaking her head.

"Well would you do it for another shiny quarter?" Stephanie said. Her and Michelle were tugging the garden hose into the kitchen.

"No! I'm not falling for that trick again mister!" Michelle said, tugging.

"What about a dollar?" Stephanie persuaded.

"No." Michelle replied sternly.

"What about a dollar AND a huge scoop of ice cream?" Stephanie persuaded again.

"Uhh…" Michelle thought for a long time. "Okay!"

"Ok good, now help me pull!" Stephanie said.

Once the girls got about three quarters of the length of the hose inside, they dropped on the floor.

"Who would've thought pulling a hose would be so difficult!" Stephanie said.

"Well, I'm not helping you pull it back out!" Michelle said back.

"Ok, on with the plan!" Stephanie said, reviving back her energy. "Michelle! When I scream 'GO', turn on the hose knob outside! You got that!"

"I don't know about this!" Michelle said, running out and getting into ready position.

Kimmy had gone home after she saw the mess that Stephanie and Michelle had made earlier. So DJ was watching TV in the living room. Stephanie turned towards the door in the kitchen that led out into the family room. "Oh DJ!" She called. "Come here please!"

"Whatever you need, get it yourself!" DJ yelled back.

"Oh I don't need anything! I just want you to come in here so I can, uh, show you my tap dancing!"

DJ sighed. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"GO MICHELLE!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, at that moment, water started streaming out of the hose, getting everything wet, especially DJ.

"STEPHANIE!" DJ said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"DJ?" Stephanie thought. Why wasn't she feeling good about soaking DJ? Had she gone too far?

DJ then ran up the stairs, stomping between each step, ran to her room and shut the door tight, causing a huge "BANG" sound.

"MICHELLE! MICHELLE! TURN OFF THE WATER!" Stephanie yelled.

Michelle turned off the knob and walked into the kitchen.

"See what you did?" Michelle said, with a mad expression upon her face. "You deserve a time out young lady!" She said, waving her index finger at Stephanie. After that, Michelle, too, went upstairs to her room.

"What have I done!" Stephanie said. She too, began to cry. "I made DJ hate me, and I've made Michelle do things that are wrong!"

Stephanie decided that the only thing she could do was to clean up the mess she had made in the kitchen, and then go up and apologize to DJ and Michelle. She did just that.

"I'm sorry DJ." Stephanie started apologizing after she cleaned up the mess. All three sisters were in DJ's and Stephanie's shared room. "…and you too Michelle."

"That wasn't a very nice thing you did!" DJ started. "Is it your job to ruin my life!"

"Well…no. I just felt like I needed revenge. I wanted to get back at you for inviting Kimmy over to tell us what to do. Michelle and I are individuals, we can do things on our own without you telling us what to do!"

"Stephanie," DJ said, wiping a tear. "I did that because I was just trying to be a responsible young adult. I was obeying what dad had told me to do. Didn't you hear him say 'listen to your sister DJ' before he left?"

"Yeah I guess so." Stephanie said, looking at the ground. "I'm really sorry DJ."

"What about me!" Michelle joined in.

"And you too." Stephanie turned to Michelle. "I apologize for making you help me with my evil plans. Will you forgive me?"

Michelle thought for a moment. "You got it dude!" She smiled.

"And I do too." DJ said. "Now as punishment, you'll have to clean up the mess you made in our room." She said.

"Alright I guess that's fair." Stephanie said. She leaned down and started picking up toys and other things.

"And you too Michelle!" DJ told Michelle.

"Alright, alright!" Michelle said, obeying her sister.

"Here, I'll help you guys!" DJ said. She stopped crying. "After all, I guess this IS my room also."

"Yeah!" Stephanie agreed. "Hey you guys, dad's coming home early tomorrow morning! We better make this WHOLE house complete spotless before he gets back."

"You're right." DJ agreed. "Now are we a team or what?"

"Yes we are!" Stephanie wooted. "GO TANNER SISTERS!"

The girls laughed, as they continued cleaning.

**A/N: **There's one more chapter after this one, so if you have any tips or ANYTHING, please review!


	6. A Happy Ending

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not going to reply to any further reviews. But still review!

**Me-**THANKS:)

**JamzGirl-**Thanks! Kimmy went home after she saw the mess.

**FH Fan-**Thanks….I guess…I dunno

**Mini Black Raven-**Thanks!

**MontanaGirl-**Thanks! I hope you like chapter 5! And this one too.

"Michelle!" Stephanie called. "Clean up your blocks! Dad's gonna be home any minute now!"

"But I already put my blocks away!" Michelle replied.

"Michelle, kicking all your blocks under your bed is NOT cleaning up! Now go put them back in the container."

"Alright! Alright!" Michelle said as she scurried upstairs.

"DAD JESSE AND JOEY ARE HOME!" DJ yelled out from the living room. "They're pulling into the driveway! Is everything cleaned up!"

"After 3 hours of cleaning up, what else could we have missed!" Stephanie said, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

DJ and Stephanie heard the familiar sound of a key going into the lock.

"Hi girls!" Danny said, arms wide open for a hug when he opened the door. Jesse and Joey got stuck carrying in the bags.

"Hey dad!" DJ smiled. "How was your trip!"

"Yeah how was it!" Stephanie added. "And did you bring us back any souvenirs!"

"As a matter of fact, we did!" Joey said, stepping into the house. He reached into his backpack and pulled the souvenirs out.

"Here's one for you…" He said, handing DJ a gold bracelet.

"Thank you!" DJ smiled. "I love it!"

"And here's one for you…." Joey said as he handed Stephanie a heart-shaped necklace that said "Stephanie" on it.

"Thank you Joey! It's beautiful!" Stephanie replied,putting on the necklace right after Joey handed it to her.

"Your welcome! And here's one for….hey! Where's Michelle!" Joey said, looking around.

"I'm right here! I'm right here!" Michelle replied, walking down the stairs as fast as she could. Her father gave her a huge hug right when she stepped off the first step.

"I've missed you so much Michelle!" Danny said, squeezing her.

"I missed you too daddy!" Michelle replied. "Where's my present! Where's my present!"

"Here you go Michelle!" Joey said, handing her a tan teddybear with a bow and a top hat.

"Thank you Joey!" Michelle said, grabbing the bear out of Joey's hands.

"Hey girls!" Jesse said, carrying as many bags as he could into the house.

"Uncle Jesse!" All three girls said at once, running towards Jesse and giving him a hug.

"Ah bap bap bap! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!" He warned.

"House inspection!" Danny called out. "I'll start with this room." Danny said looking around for any messes. Michelle, DJ, and Stephanie crossed their fingers.

"THIS room seems to be looking quite nice! Good job. Now let's head to the kitchen, then we'll go upstairs." Danny said, walking towards the kitchen.

"The kitchen seems to be looking nice!" Danny said. "Wait a minute, is that a puddle I see under the dinner table!"

Stephanie whispered to DJ. "Oops! I forgot to mop up that part of the kitchen! I knew I missed something!"

"Why is it so wet underneath here?" Danny said as he leaned down to take a closer look at the huge puddle under the table.

"Heh, heh, well…there's a really reason why" Stephanie started explaining.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Well.." Stephanie started explaining. She explained the wet story to him truthfully.

"Hm, is that so?" Danny said.

"Yes." All three girls replied, looking at the ground.

"Well I'm really proud of you girls." Danny said, surprisingly.

"What!" DJ said, looking back at her dad.

"Stephanie I'm glad you cleaned up the mess after you drenched DJ. That shows me that you're responsible."

"I am? Er, I mean I AM!" Stephanie said proudly.

"And you too DJ, I'm beginning to see how mature you're actually getting." Danny smiled.

"What about me!" Michelle looked up at her tall dad. "Aren't I resposeebol too!"

"Yes, and you too Michelle, for helping clean up the house." Danny smiled.

"Yay! I say we eat ice cream for all our hard work!" Michelle said.

"Yeah you girls deserve it." Danny smiled.

-THE END-

**A/N: **Yeah I know, the ending really stunk, but I really couldn't think of a better one. Anyway, review please!


End file.
